


My one and only

by M00n1s1and



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1月11日はクロ月の日, JVA Employee Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Sendai Frogs, クロ月の日
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00n1s1and/pseuds/M00n1s1and
Summary: Tsukishima becomes famous and Kuroo doesn't like it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	My one and only

Kuroo Tetsurou, a young JVA Employee, was in his life crisis... his beloved Moonshine became massively famous.

Everybody knew who was Tsukishima Kei, a 22-year-old volleyball player from Sendai Frogs who was known as a clever and ruthless middle blocker; he was a nightmare for all spikers. Apart from that, he was also a museum employee and college senior.

It wasn't like Tsukishima wasn't famous from the start. He even had his loyal fan base; they call him 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑎 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒. But now, his boyfriend became a national boyfriend material?  
\-------------------------------------------------

A week ago, Tsukishima was on a train when he saw a high school girl was molested right in front of him, she was touched by an old man who stood behind her. Tsukishima saw one of the old man's hands on her butt and one on her leg. Without any second thought, he grabbed one of the molester's wrists and twisted it into a standing wrist lock.

"Ouuch!!" An old man cried with pain. He opened his mouth, ready to yell to whoever did this to him but shut it as soon as he saw Tsukishima towering over him.

"Come with me to the next stop, we're going to the police station," Tsukishima said with his usual cold and aggressive gaze which sent a cold shiver to run down the old man's spine.

"Wa.. why? The hell you think you doing? Attack an old man like me? I'm going to sue you," The molester retorted.

"Look around," The blond smirked, "people are recording your dirty manner, you know?" 

The old man did as he was told and saw many people observing this situation.

"Now... behave and follow me," Tsukishima stated while emitting the ice-cold air from himself, he could freeze anybody with his words if he wanted to. And everybody who witnessed this knew that it wasn't an option, but an order; Tsukishima Kei was terrifying when he was mad.

Luckily for them that a cop was on the train as well, he showed his police badge and offered to take the molester to a nearby police station.  
As soon as the man was taken from the train, the victim ran to Tsukishima and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, I was so afraid," The girl said between her sob.

Tsukishima didn't like when someone touched him, but this was an exception, this girl needed a big hug and she deserved it.

"It's fine, you're safe with me," He said softly, trying his best to comfort the girl.

"May I know your name?"

"Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei."

"Thank you Tsukishima-san. You're so cool."  
\-------------------------------------------------

The video of Tsukishima helped a high school girl went viral. Luckily for the girl that her face was censored, nobody knew who was her. Kuroo remembered seeing the news talked about Tsukishima Kei, a handsome player from Sendai Frogs, helped a high school girl from a molester.

Helping people wasn't something new, it was a basic action we did when we saw someone needed help. But this is Tsukishima Kei, the sarcastic ice prince that we were talking about. He was famous for being an asshole who lacked in feeling and the ability to make normal human conversations without being salty.

Hinata shared the video on his IG, his caption read "𝑊ℎ𝑜 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑?"

Kageyama did the same but his caption was "𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑎 𝑠𝑎𝑙𝑡𝑦𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑎, ℎ𝑒'𝑠 𝑎 𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑒𝑡𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑎."

After their posts, the internet was on fire again. The comment section was flooded by comments from their fans, most of them were girls, saying that Tsukishima was boyfriend material. Of course, he was a tall, smart, handsome, and strong athlete, who didn't want him?

If Kuroo thought that was the worst, he was wrong.

Bokuto posted some pictures of a shirtless Tsukishima in a dinosaur jogger, his caption read "@JvaTetsuk @Akaakei our Tsukki is famous now."

Kuroo sat on his sofa and read comments

𝑅𝑖𝑛𝑎80: 𝐷𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑦, 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑢𝑠 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑠.  
𝑀𝑖𝑘𝑎𝑎340: 𝑂𝑚𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑘𝑖𝑛 𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑢𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒.  
S𝑎𝑙𝑡𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑛: 𝑊𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑜𝑠𝑎𝑢𝑟 𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡, 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑞𝑢𝑖𝑒𝑡 𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑠.  
𝐴𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑏𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑎: 𝐼𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑙𝑒?  
𝑇𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑜𝑢: 𝑂ℎ. 𝑀𝑟. 𝑉𝑎𝑛𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑎 𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑜𝑡.  
𝑃𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑠𝑜𝑓𝑖𝑎1999: 𝐼'𝑚 𝑚𝑜𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑆𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑎𝑖 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑤.  
𝐶𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑠𝑎𝑛: 𝐻𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑦'𝑙𝑙 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑖𝑔 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟? 𝐻𝑒'𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑒. 𝑁𝑜𝑤 𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 2 ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑎 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑜𝑛.  
S𝑎𝑦𝑢𝑚𝑖𝑗𝑎𝑙: 𝐻𝑒'𝑠 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑏𝑜𝑦𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑛𝑜𝑤.  
𝑆𝑢𝑛𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑛: 𝐶𝑎𝑛 𝐼 𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑙 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑡𝑜 𝐸𝐽𝑃?

"You still read those comments?" The famous blond wrapped his long arms around Kuroo's neck.

"You're famous now."

"I'm still me." Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but people want to be your girlfriend now. They even call you a national boyfriend material."

"Are you jealous?" The blond teased him.

Kuroo pursed his lips, he was so sure that he wasn't a jealous type, but now he wasn't sure anymore. Tsukishima knew it after seeing his boyfriend stayed silent. He decided to sit next to Kuroo and laced their hands together.

"Tetsu, I don't know what you think about this, but I want you to know that I love you, only you," said the blond, his voice was soft and full of adoration.

After dating for years, Kuroo could read Tsukishima like an open book. The blond always acted like he didn't care and told him he hated him, but his actions spoke louder. The blond was always with him when he needed it. He knew how to comfort Kuroo and cheered him up. He didn't say 'I love you that much, but when he said it, he really meant it. Kuroo knew his Moonshine love him, he just didn't like when someone wanted to be his boyfriend's girlfriend. He wanted the entire world to know that Tsukishima was his.

"I love you too Moonshine, I guess I'm just jealous. You look so hot in that picture and I understand why they want you," Kuroo said and rested his head on the blond's shoulder.

"We have been dating for 7 years and you just realized that I'm hot? I'm sad."

"You can show me, you know?" Kuroo grinned at him.

"Only if you behave like a good boy and don't overthink too much." The younger teased him while straddling his hip and resting it on Kuroo's haunches.

"You're so mean." Kuroo gave him a firm squeeze on his upper thigh.

"You like it when I'm mean." Tsukishima smiled as he leaned to kiss Kuroo and the older returned his kiss passionately. 

The kiss began softly, slowly gaining passion. Then, Tsukishima gently pulled the lowest part of Kuroo's hair at the back of his neck and slid his tongue in Kuroo's mouth; the raven sucked it deliciously. Then he started kissing down the blond's neck while the blond began to grind his hip back and forth causing a grunt from him. Kuroo felt his crotch throbbing against Tsukishima's plump ass, he thrust up aggressively and received an obscene moan from his boyfriend as a reward.

"Can I eat you out?" Kuroo asked hungrily. His eyes were dark with lust and jealousy.

Tsukishima didn't reply but kiss him eagerly. Kuroo lifted him and walked to his bedroom, he placed the blond on his bed, removed his clothes and glasses, then he took a good look at the angel in front of him. The blond looked so delectable with a small pink blush on his milky white skin, his teary honey eyes paired with his long and pale lashes were so captivating, his soft and plump pink lips were glossy by saliva asking him to capture it again.

"Turn around Moonshine," He ordered.

Tsukishima turned around, he was on all fours now. Kuroo gulped down, mouth started watering at the sight of his boyfriend. He moved closer, parting the blond's cheeks while burying his face between the slit and let his hot tongue abuse Tsukishima's pucker hole, he moved it in and out, repeating it again and again. Then he grabbed a bottle of lube and coated his digits before gradually putting it into an awaiting hole. The younger arched his back and moaned loudly when he felt Kuroo's calloused finger inside him. Kuroo didn't give him time to adjust, he added a second finger and started scissoring the tight hole.

"Te.. Tetsu.. ahh...ple..ase." The blond said between his moan.

"Not yet Moonshine," Kuroo said as he added the third finger.

A wave of unimaginable pleasure coursed through his entire body as Kuroo's fingers kept prodding and touching his sweet spot. Tsukishima clutched his hands to the sheets and purred loudly, he couldn't control his libido anymore.

"Tetsu, please. I want your dick. Now!"

Kuroo withdrew his fingers from the blond interior and took off his clothes, showing his perfect sunkissed skin and well-built muscles. He positioned himself between Tsukishima's ass and slowly sank into the hot wet hole. Kuroo moaned when he felt the blond's hot walls wrapping around his member, he slid out and slammed his shaft into the blond's hole again. Tsukishima screamed when he felt the pressure building in his stomach. He arched his back and buried his face into the sheets.

"Ahh, hughhh... Testu!! Ah!... g.. go.. go slower! Aaaahh!!" The younger told him as he gasped for air.

"Sorry Moonshine, your hole is so delicious I can't," Kuroo said, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Tsukishima couldn't take it anymore, his body shuddered as a loud cry escaped from his throat; an intense pleasure flooded over his body when he came. The raven slid his member out of the blond's wet hole and flipped him over. He kissed his Moonshine and penetrated deep inside of him again. His thrusts were deeper and deeper, Tsukishima sunk his nails into Kuroo's back and let a desperate cry.

"You're so good for me Kei. God, you're so beautiful." He praised his boyfriend and Tsukishima let out a whimper as an answer.

"Come for me Kei. Scream for me. Tell me you want me." Kuroo said as he rammed furiously.

"I.. I ahh.. I want you.. ngg.. Tetsurou! You!... Only you,! ahh!!"

"Shit, I'm gonna cum, your hole is squeezing me. Ugg.. so good, Kei. You're so good." Kuroo touched Tsukishima's neglected member, jerking it fastly and got another cry of pleasure from the blond.

"Tetsu...I'm... I'm gonna... ahhh!!!" Tsukishima came again, his eyes squeezed shut and his body shuddered.

His semen spread over their bellies, some got on his mouth. 𝑆ℎ𝑖𝑡! 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡'𝑠 ℎ𝑜𝑡. - Kuroo thought as he came. Then, he rested his face on Tsukishima's chest, panting heavily.

"That.. that was good."

"Yeahh..it was good," Tsukishima replied gaspingly.

Kuroo perked up and looked at his boyfriend. "I love you Kei, I have loved you since the training camp. Thanks for loving me back."

Tsukishima sat up abruptly, making Kuroo follow him. His hands reached up, cupping Kuroo's face, and connected their foreheads.

"What are you saying? Thanks to you, I learn how to love volleyball. Thanks to you, I know how to make friends. Thanks to you, I know there is someone in this world I want to spend the rest of my life with. Thanks to you, that it is you."

Kuroo didn't say anything for a minute. He wanted to cry. His Moonshine was too good for him. How someone this gorgeous fell in love with him.

"Shit, Kei... I'm going to cry. I promise you, I'll take good care of you. I- I.."

"I knew Tetsurou, you already did it." Tsukishima gave him a genuine smile. Kuroo was one of few people who made him smile with all of his heart.

"I didn't know my boyfriend is a secret sap," Kuroo teased him.

"I'm your sap."

"Mine?" Kuroo asked softly, then he kissed him.

"I'm yours, my one and only."  
\-------------------------------------------------

Kuroo woke up by the notification sounds.

𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑? 

He looked at the time, it was 10 a.m. Tsukishima had morning practice, he might be at the gym by now. Kuroo unlocked his phone and saw IG notifications, so he opened it and found someone tagged him in the photo. He blinked and blinked, and looked at it again. Tsukishima uploaded a picture with him, his caption read "𝑂𝑛𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦."

Again, the internet was on fire, the comment section was flooded with comments from their friends and Tsukishima's fans. Most of the girls said their hearts were broken but still happy with the blond.

𝐵𝑜𝑘𝑢𝑜𝑤𝑙: 𝐼'𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑡𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑝ℎ𝑜𝑡𝑜!  
𝐻𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑎𝑆ℎ𝑜: @𝐾𝑎𝑔𝑡𝑜𝑏𝑖𝑜 𝐼 𝑡𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑎!  
𝐾𝑎𝑔𝑡𝑜𝑏𝑖𝑜: @𝐻𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑡𝑎𝑆ℎ𝑜 𝑆ℎ𝑢𝑡 𝑢𝑝 𝑏𝑜𝑘𝑒!  
𝐴𝑘𝑎𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑖: 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑎 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑐𝑢𝑡𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒.  
𝐾𝑜𝑑𝑧𝑢𝑘𝑒𝑛: 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑝 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑏𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒. - Fuck you Kenma.  
𝐾𝑜𝑔𝑎𝑛𝑒: @𝐾𝑦𝑜𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑖 𝐷𝑢𝑑𝑒, 𝑠𝑜𝑓𝑡 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑘𝑖!!!  
𝐾𝑦𝑜𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑖: 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑦?  
𝑆𝑢𝑔𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑚𝑎: 𝑇𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑦 𝑐ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑑. 🔪🔪  
𝑌𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑔𝑢𝑐𝑐𝑖: 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑘𝑖, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡? 👁👄👁  
𝑈𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑗𝑖𝑚𝑎: 𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑤𝑜 𝑝𝑒𝑜𝑝𝑙𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒. - -??  
𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑚𝑢𝑡𝑠𝑢𝑚𝑢: 𝑈𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑗𝑖𝑚𝑎 😂😂😂😂😂  
𝐵𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑚𝑖𝑦𝑎: @𝑆𝑢𝑛𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑛 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑏𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦?

Ahh shit, his moonshine was so cute.

Kuroo Tetsurou was in his life crisis.... He fell deeply in love with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! It's me, M00n1s1and, again.
> 
> I just want to drop a smut short fic for Kurotsukki day, this is my first time writing smut scenes, if it bad, I'm sorrt T^T
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome <333
> 
> \--------------------------  
> 1/3/2021: Edited some misspelling.


End file.
